Busker
by ThatRandomAsian
Summary: AU Jade is a broke busker and Tori is still normal. Romance between Jade and Tori. Girl X Girl maybe some smut if i feel like it Forgive me for every mistake I make and please tell me so I can replace it :3
1. Meet Jade

_**(A/N) Hey guys! Welcome to my third proper story! :3 Sorry for the Out of Characterness, I'm still trying to get the hang of it, so then I can start stories that aren't AU. Forgive me if the writing is really bad :P**_

_****__**(P.S) Because people were confused and I might as well. **__**Just want to state that they are all 16, and that you can legally leave a orphanage/foster care at the age of 16. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, well Victorious wouldn't be cancelled *cries in corner***_

* * *

**Meet Jade: Chapter 1**

_**Jade POV**_

**BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP**. _'ugh that stupid freaking alarm!'_ I think to myself as I slam my hand down on the button almost smashing it to pieces. It's seven o'clock in the morning. In case any of you guys didn't know, I am _not_, I repeat**_ NOT_** a morning person.

Currently, I'm sixteen, and living with my best friend Beck

Grabbing my black t-shirt and jeans I change into them, having trouble getting my jeans on, I've had these since I was 14, I honestly don't know how I fit in them...

I quickly grab my battered guitar with lots of brown duct tape all over, and head towards the kitchen.

I walk into the dirty kitchen filled with the faint smell of toast. I see Beck drinking a cup of coffee, "Morning" he says in a mock happy way, obviously unhappy about his choice of jobs today.

"Neeeedd Coffeeeee." I say like I'm a zombie, he hands me a cup laughing at my attempt at humour.

Beck's been with me throughout my whole life, we're best friends, and no, we haven't dated.

_=========================*Flashback*==========================_

_Many children are in this orphanage, I've lived here all my life, I've never seen or met my parents. I like scissors, they are useful, and easy to threaten the other kids with. _

_I'm currently fourteen, another two years until I get out of here._

_I wear a lot of black, all those other colours are too bright, like nothing's wrong with the world. I also hate sugarcoating things, I say it as it is. I see Beck, the guy who is trying to be my 'friend'._

_"Hey Jade!" 'Ugh really? Why can't he just leave me alone..._

_"What do you want." I deadpan, he chuckles at my attitude._

_"C'mon Jade! Why won't you talk to me!"_

_"Because, I don't like you." I reply deadpanning, as I see a boy with slightly spiked up hair. Beck follows my eyes and it lands on the boy Ryder. He's a cocky son of a bitch, with his leather jackets and smirk._

_"Hello Jadelyn." He mocks, whilst I cringe at the use of my given name. Ryder pushes me, making me stumble. I basically throw him back. _

_"Stop Ryder." I say, not wanting to attract any attention from the social workers. He grins, stalking towards me once again. He grabs my wrist, I look nervously around, "Seriously dude, stop." I say sternly. I can't see Beck at all, douchebag probably left me._

___Having fun?" he cackles. _I start to push Ryder off me, making him fall over and crash into some chairs.

_He recovers and tackles me, his hands placed on my throat._

_"D-Damn you!" I stutter out, going light headed, he laughs_

_"Get the frick off her!" I hear, and Ryder loosens his grip on my neck, leaving probably a massive bruise. I look up to see Beck's smiling face looking down at me, holding his hand out._

_I take his hand and slowly get up, "Thanks..." I say, rubbing the back of my neck._

_Really that's the story of how we met. It's not really that interesting._

_About two years later, we turned sixteen, Ryder got adopted by some really rich family, all the others rejected me, but Beck stayed behind to keep me company, we went through some highs and lows, but in the end we stayed together. Eventually we got out to this shithole of a word._

_=====================*End Flashback*============================_

I sip it cringing slightly at the poor quality. But hey, what can I say; we're broke as fuck. Leaving the kitchen in go to our crappy bathroom, complete with shitty everything. I quickly brush my hair and clean my teeth with something that probably isn't toothpaste.

Everything in our apartment is probably less than $1 with the exceptions of the sofa and uncomfortable bed that we found at a dump...

I grab my guitar case and my keys and say goodbye to Beck as he gets ready for his three jobs, we don't have college degrees, so the goddamn employment agency won't let us get proper jobs, so I'm stuck singing in the fucking street whilst Beck does multiple jobs.

We can barely afford the apartment let alone all the stuff with it like electricity and water.

I walk down to my usual spot beside the coffee shop near that school Hollywood Arts, supposedly for talented people. It's also conveniently close to the mall, attracting attention on the weekends.

I sit on the rough, uncomfortable stone, opening my case to take out my battered but still nice sounding guitar.

I look over to the school filled with singers and actors. _'Ugh I always wanted to go there!'_

I spot the group that always caught my eye, it consisted of a bouncy redhead, a curly haired nerd with a puppet, a keyboard guy with dreadlocks, a talentless harpy which I have heard sing before, she's so goddamn loud and off-tune that it honestly gives you a headache in the first three seconds, and the last one is a beautiful Latina, '_Yes I said beautiful, she just has those cheekbones, slim figure and long wavy brown hair.'_

Sometimes I try and steal a glance, it usually comes off as a stare and she's caught me a couple of times. Now that I think about it she must be really creeped out.

I spot her walking into school with her _'oh so talented'_ (Who I presume) sister, dressed in a white shirt showing her stomach (A/N I do not know what those are called xD) a bright red jacket and dark navy jeans that accent her ass.

So... I may or may not be checking her out, she catches me staring again and waves with a smile, making her sister look at her with a questioning glare. They both sit outside for a while discussing things, I tear my eyes away.

Feeling the heat rise to my face I look down, shifting around to make myself comfortable. I play the introduction of my written song.

_White lips, Pale face_

_Breathing in the snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, Sour taste_

_Lights gone, Days end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Lone nights, Strange men_

People start to form a small crowd, some tossing in coins whilst others just enjoy the free music.

_And they say she's in the class a team,_

_stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking_

_Wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

I continue to sing and play as I watch coins and the odd note being thrown into my case. Oh look, that should get us something nice. I spot the prissy boy Ryder, he just loves making fun of me, he went through the system like I did, but he actually got adopted by a nice family.

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in her pilot she flies to the motherland_

_Sells love to another man_

_It's to cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_For angels to fly_

I glare at him, he glares back, both of us not willing to break the stare until he turns the corner only to enter Hollywood Arts._How the hell did he get accepted there! He doesn't even have any talent. Ugh..._

_Ripped gloves, Raincoats_

_Try to swim to stay afloat_

_Dry house, Wet clothes_

_Loose change, Bank notes_

_Weary eyes and dry throats_

_Cool girl, No phone_

The money piles up and the crowd starts to disappear, leaving an even smaller one, I'm guessing either they're going to work or class.

_And they say she's in the class a team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18 but lately_

_Her face seems_

_Slowly sinking_

_Wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

I guess to me, playing guitar is a chance to express myself and let out my emotions, as a means to just let go and get everything out of me. I had no other choice. I'm not one to show my emotions, so I let it all out through song.

_And we're just under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in her pilot she flies to the motherland_

_Sells Love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_The angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eyes hoping for a better life_

_This time we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

I am now gently strumming the guitar lowering the sound, immersing myself in the flowing river of music.

_And they say she's in the a team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18 but lately_

_Her face seems_

_Slowly sinking_

_Wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life comes free to us_

_Only strumming once per chord, I sing the last chorus._

_Cause we're all under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_For angels to fly_

_For angels to fly_

_To fly_

_To fly_

_Or angels to die_

With the last strum I hear clapping from the small crowd, with the occasional whoop and whistle.

Wow, that worked out didn't it.

After 3pm I figured it was time to go back home. My arm hurts like hell! But I got my $30 goal! Time to head home, I don't think Beck's back yet. He should have only finished his second job.

I stop at my local coffee shop 'The Roast' and order my favourite coffee, black with two sugars. As I walk out I feel a scalding hot liquid splash my t-shirt, and hear a worried voice.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I look up from my stained shirt to see the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_**(A/N) I'm going to write this at the start of any story I write. Please, if you don't like my story, and you post a review about how much it sucks, tell me why! **_

_**So then I can improve for later chapters and stories! Review please! :3 Follows and favourites are also appreciated! Thanks for Reading! Just updated this because people did point out a HUGE mistake I made. Whoops...**_


	2. Meet Tori

Welcome back! :3 This is the second instalment, Tori's POV of the morning. Pretty long A/N at the bottom so be prepared.

* * *

Meet Tori Chapter 2

Tori POV

"Mhmmm" I groan as 'Make it Shine' blares out of my alarm. I rub my eyes, blinking repeatedly.

"Tori! Get your butt up!" I hear Trina shriek as she continues her morning routine that's supposed to make her more... 'Talented'.

"I'm up! I'm up! Trina, just, shut up, please." I say rubbing my temples.

I drag myself up to the bathroom, I quickly take a small shower, relieving my of the stress the day before. After my shower I brush and dry my hair before getting changed into a white top and jeans. After putting on light makeup I go downstairs to meet with my family.

"Good morning Tori." My mom greets as she sets a plate for me.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad." I say as my dad scoffs down his toast, with a full mouth he manages to say.

"Hewo Tori"

Mom puts down eggs and bacon on my plate, I start eating and making small conversation with my parents. After I'm done I put my dishes into the dishwasher and get ready to leave for school.

"Thanks mom." And with that Trina comes down the stairs, screeching 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga. This is gonna be a long morning...

* * *

As soon as we finish breakfast we rush out to Trina's car. She drives up to Hollywood Arts, a school that I started about two years ago when I was sixteen. I see the building that is the mall, and that girl. Gosh, she was pretty. I always spot her looking at me.

I walk into Hollywood Arts with Trina, she's talking about how great drinking milk, raw eggs and wasabi is good for her throat. Personally, I think it's a ton of bullcrap. I also hate swearing… I feel someone staring, and turn my head to see that girl.

We let the eye contact last for a while before I wave and smile at her. I start blushing and fidget around with my fingers nervously. She tears her eyes away, damn…

"TOORRRIII! Haven't you been listening to me at all?!" I hear Trina scream.

I turn to face her. "Yes I have, you drink wasabi and eggs! Whatever!" I snap, disappointed that I still haven't met her.

"Woah sis, what crawled up your ass and died." Trina exclaims. I sigh as we meet up with Cat, Robbie and Andre.

It wasn't even 11 o'clock yet and I had already had enough of the day. No matter what happened it was as though everything that did happened went the worst possible way for me. Ryder managed to chase me round the school, asking me to go out with him. I hate him, he's so annoying it's unbelievable how ignorant he can be.

_=========================*Flashback*===========================_

_The first time I met Ryder Daniels, he transferred over from Sherwood, and attempted to shamelessly flirt with all the girls, until he finally settled on me. At first it was bearable, he only came up to me and asked me out, obviously, I rejected him. But then the flowers and notes started to sit in my locker, only to be ripped out to shreds, the only one I want is the 'Busker'._

_We met at my choir class, I was wearing jeans and a purple shirt, he was wearing his signature black leather jacket._

_He comes up to me, grinning cockily. "Hey Tori. Did you fall from heaven?" He says._

_I scoffed, "Really? That was one of the crappiest pick up line I've ever heard." I turn to walk out of the classroom, and he grabs my arm. "Hey get off me!" I say, attempting to shrug his hand off. _

_"C'mon, one date!" He exclaims tugging at my sleeves, I glare at him. I see Robbie and Cat snickering over by the stairs, pointing and laughing at me because they know I hated him before I met him._

_"Fine." I say finally giving in. He jumps for glee and gives me the times._

_Let's just say it wasn't a date I enjoyed._

_========================*End__Flashback*=========================_

The day goes by relatively quickly after that. I go to the studio in the school, ready to record more stuff with Andre.

Before I knew it I was wandering through the empty halls of Hollywood Arts, it was 3:30pm, I should probably get coffee before I go home. Trina left me alone and wouldn't stay for a while longer, so I have a 20 minute walk back home.

I walk to the coffee shop, looking down, I bump into someone taller than me. I only caught pale skin and a black t-shirt before I blurt out...

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I basically shout, feeling the hot beverage stain my arm. I look up to see the most breathtaking sea green eyes I've ever seen.

* * *

(A.N) Sorry for this chapter being so short! I can't think of anything for Tori's everyday life.

I am honestly so sorry because I haven't updated anything in AGES. I have the biggest writers block D: I seriously need to get some inspiration back, anyway I kind of rushed and forced this out of my mind, if anyone could give writing advice PM me please?


End file.
